The present invention relates to a solar panel assembly with a lighting pattern and, more particularly, to a solar panel assembly including a solar panel having a face coated with a light-transmittable layer with a pattern comprised of a figure and/or words to provide an aesthetic appearance while generating electricity.
Recently, solar panels have become one of the widely used mature techniques in green energy. Conventional solar panels must be installed in locations with sufficient sunshine to achieve the electricity generating effect. FIG. 1 shows a conventional solar panel 50 used in a lamp or a sign. In the daytime D, the solar panel 50 is radiated by light rays L to covert optical energy into electricity which is stored in an energy storage device 60 (such as a cell). In one of the applications in outdoor illumination, the solar panel 50 and the energy storage device 60 are coupled to a lighting device 70 of a lamp or a sign. In the nighttime N, the electricity stored in the energy storage device 60 is outputted to the lighting device 70 to provide light rays for illuminating an object or an area, such that a passersby can see specific information or pictures at night.
The lamp can be a road lamp or can be in the form of a specific geometric shape (such as an arrow) by arranging light-emitting diode lamps along a periphery of a sign. A passersby can identify the direction or the word information. Basically, the lamp is used to illuminate a certain object. Furthermore, the solar panel 50 and the energy storage device 60 are separate from the lighting device 70, because the solar panel 50 must be installed in a sunshine location, while the lighting device 70 is directed to an object.
The main reason that the solar panel 50 and the energy storage device 60 must be separate from the lighting device 70 is that the reception of light and the emission of light cannot exist on the same plane. Thus, the structure is complicated and is restricted by conventional techniques. The lighting device 70 must cooperate with words and/or figures to provide the desired information for identification. Otherwise, the lighting device 70 can only be used for illumination purposes. The appearance of the lighting device 70 is monotonous and lacks beauty and unity.